Fantasmas del Pasado
by Li-Siegfried
Summary: Muchas veces Zero se ha visto visitado por fantasmas de un pasado que jamás recordará... mas ahora es X quien tiene una visión del pasado, y junto a ésta llegarán grandes desafíos y verdades que yacían perdidos en el tiempo...
1. Fantasmas del Pasado

_**Fantasmas del Pasado**_

_Por Li, Siegfried®_

_**Prólogo**_

Habían pasado ya muchas décadas, siglos inclusive, desde que X, el gran _Maverick Hunter_, había dado inicio a su fatídica lucha. Sin importar qué, sabía que debía seguir luchando, que debía seguir esforzándose por cumplir su sueño de un mundo donde Reploids y humanos pudieran vivir en paz y armonía.

No obstante, últimamente, mucho más que antes, se encontraba cansado y hastiado de esa lucha, ahora para él completamente sin sentido. ¿Si Sigma finalmente fue derrotado, por qué el virus sigue convirtiendo a los reploids y a los mechaniloids en mavericks? ¿Por qué Dr. Light lo construyó?

Dr. Light… el siempre lejano padre, el creador que sólo podía ver en hologramas.

"X... X... X..." – escuchaba la voz del hombre en sus sueños.

No era un sueño lo que estaba viendo, sino un lejano recuerdo. Se vio a sí mismo recostado sobre un mesón de trabajo, con muchas vías y sondas unidas a su cuerpo, además de ganchos y piezas sobre su cabeza junto a un gran foco que lo iluminaba.

"¿Quién es usted...?" – recordó preguntar.

"Soy el Dr. Thomas Light. Yo soy quien te creó, X" – le respondió él, con una amble sonrisa.

"X... ¿Ése es mi nombre?" – alcanzó a preguntar antes de que la poca energía que su cuerpo contenía se agotara y volviera a apagarse.

"X... sí. Representa un potencial ilimitado. Eres un nuevo tipo de robot que puede pensar por sí mismo..."

Rápidamente el recuerdo se ligó junto a otro. Estas imágenes le trajeron una gran cantidad de nostalgia, sobre todo al pensar que es la segunda vez que tiene el mismo sueño.

"¿Qué ocurre, doctor? Parece cansado" – preguntó, alarmado al ver al científico cada vez más decaído y senil.

"X... En verdad eres como nosotros los humanos. Por eso temo que la humanidad" – mas se vio interrumpido por una molesta y seca tos. Su cuerpo, cada vez más viejo, exigía un descanso que no llegaría hasta que su máxima creación fuera terminada. – Temo que la humanidad no esté preparada para aceptarte. Aún no hemos madurado. Puede que vean tu ilimitado proceso evolutivo como algo realmente peligroso; el nombre de X también lleva peligro"

Pero X volvió a apagarse. Aún estaba en detalles finales y era muy inestable, por lo que no era capaz de mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo. En este nuevo recuerdo se encontraba dentro de una capsula, completamente terminado, mas su anciano creador parecía apagado mientras se acercaba a él.

"Lo siento mucho, X... no tuve tiempo suficiente para mostrarte el mundo" – y volvió a toser. Esta vez, ya estaba definitivamente viejo y su cuerpo demostraba no ser capaz de seguir adelante mucho más tiempo.

"¡Doctor Light!"

"Te he dado la capacidad de pensar, de preocuparte, de crecer y evolucionar durante tus combates. Pero... es muy pronto para liberar tal poder" – reveló el viejo, tratando de que X comprendiera su razón de ser.

"Doctor... ¡Usaré este poder para pelear por la justicia, pelear por la esperanza!" – juró el androide, comprendiendo su misión y el poder que conlleva.

"Por supuesto, ¡yo también lo creo así!" – sonrió Light, un tanto triste. – "X, quiero que uses esa conciencia tuya para pelear por la gente del futuro. Necesitarán a alguien como tú que los guíe"

"Doctor..."

La capsula donde se encontraba se cerró y, lentamente, forzó a X al larguísimo letargo que lo llevaría a las manos de Dr. Caín. Sin embargo, su sueño fue abruptamente cambiado por otro, lleno de oscuridad y destrucción.

Frente a él, un reploid encapuchado caminaba por la ciudad, seguido por un científico extraño a quien no le pudo ver el rostro. La gente de la ciudad corría asustada mientras los demás robots los seguían o trataban, atemorizados, de hacer frente a este enemigo para permitir que sus amos escaparan. Sin embargo, nada evitó que el robot, bajo las órdenes de su creador, atacara la ciudad.

El enorme poder del cañón del encapuchado era sólo equiparable con la maniática risa del científico que le seguía, mientras el fuego y la destrucción se apoderaban de la ciudad.

"Hasta siempre, X… Eres la única esperanza del mundo" – alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras del Dr. Light antes de despertar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, entre asustado y molesto, pudo ver a Alia golpeando el cristal de la capsula en espera a que él reaccionara. Finalmente ésta se abrió, permitiendo que el azul saliera.

-¡X! ¡Han aparecido nuevos Mavericks de alta peligrosidad en la ciudad! – le informó mientras él aún salía de su lugar de descanso.

El _hunter_ la quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Salió velozmente de la habitación en camino al cuarto de teletransportación, seguido prontamente por Zero. Una vez allí, ambos se miraron unos momentos e iniciaron su misión.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al centro de Dopple City, se encontraron casi de frente con una gran horda de mechaniloids descontrolados, además de una cierta cantidad de reploids vueltos rebeldes.

-Muy bien – habló Zero, tomando su Z-saber. – Iniciando la misión.

Ambos tomaron distintas direcciones. X, sin embargo, solicitó a Alia la implementación de la _Fourth Armor_ para facilitar el combate. Los estallidos dentro de la actualmente gran ciudad no se hicieron esperar, mientras que las piezas y el aceite comenzaban a cubrir sus calles.

Mientras Zero se encargaba de los mechaniloids con su poderosa arma y su, al fin completamente reparado, Z-Buster, X destrozaba a los mavericks de a grandes números al mismo tiempo. La gran capacidad y experiencia de ambos hunters permitió que limpiaran rápidamente la ciudad, mas ello tan sólo les permitió encontrarse a la entidad más peligrosa de aquel ataque: una versión más compacta y altamente mejorada de Eregion.

El dragón, ahora de colores negro y rojo sangre, rugía con furia mientras sus garras destrozaban los edificios que se encontraban a su paso. Tanto Zero como X sonrieron ante lo que consideraron una extraña broma y se apresuraron a combatir a la mole; sin embargo, fueron casi instantáneamente repelidos con unos cañones ocultos en el pecho de la bestia, para ser rematados con una llamarada a altísima temperatura proveniente de su boca.

Este nuevo Eregion podría ser casi la mitad del tamaño de su versión original, pero estaba claro que ahora era el doble de poderoso.

Mas ello no redujo los ánimos de los hunters, quienes rápidamente se repusieron y volvieron al ataque. Moviéndose por los flancos, cada uno pudo dar un golpe certero en las patas de la gran máquina… sin efecto.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron a la vez, para luego ser atrapados por las garras del dragón.

Ambos fueron puestos cerca de la altura de la cabeza de la máquina, listos para ser atacados con una gran cantidad de arsenal oculta bajo las piezas de armadura que componían su cuerpo a la vez que eran estrujados.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó X, tratando de hablar bien pese a la compresión. – Nuestras armas no surten efecto.

-No habíamos estado en este aprieto desde que combatimos a High Max – agregó Zero, sufriendo de igual manera.

Sin embargo, tal acotación permitió a ambos tener una idea de cómo destruir al mechaniloid que estaba a punto de acabar con ellos. Zero ejecutó el chip de mejoras, tornándose negro, mientras que X acumulaba toda la energía de sus celdas de poder.

Con el gran poder liberado en aquella medida desesperada, Zero logró moverse entre las garras de Eregion y saltó a su pecho para abrir un gran tajo entre sus gruesas capas de armadura.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Zero, saltando.

Sin esperar otro momento, las turbinas de la _Fourth Armor_ se encendieron, forzando la liberación de X, para luego desatar el poderoso _Nova Strike_ directo en la apertura hecha por Zero, atravesando completamente al mechaniloid a través de su fuente de poder.

La explosión fue tan grande que el área fue completamente masacrada, dañando considerablemente al par. Aún así, ambos fueron capaces de ponerse de pie y reunirse, jadeando estruendosamente debido a la gran cantidad de energía utilizada.

-Realmente nunca esperé llegar a eso – reconoció Zero, con cierta molestia.

"_X, Zero"_ – se escuchó la voz de Signas a través del transmisor de ambos. – _"Misión cumplida. Vuelvan a la base."_

-Afirmativo – respondieron ambos al unísono, siendo prontamente teletransportados de vuelta a la base principal de los _Maverick Hunters_.

Apoyándose el uno al otro, entraron lentamente al cuarto de comando, siendo rápidamente ayudados por los Life-Savers que les estaban aguardando.

-¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó Zero.

-¿Cómo va el chequeo de la ciudad? – preguntó X, por su parte.

-Se ha analizado toda la zona de la ciudad y sus alrededores – reportó Signas al dúo. – Sin embargo, el daño colateral ha sido demasiado grande para decir que la ciudad se ha salvado; se ha establecido medidas necesarias de evacuación inmediatas hasta que podamos manejar la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres? – interrumpió Zero, un tanto confundido.

-La gran horda de mavericks que han destruido ha sido simplemente el primer ataque – explicó el comandante. – Hemos detectado mavericks de altísima peligrosidad en el mundo, y es de esperar que cada uno venga con una fuerza de ataque semejante a la que vimos en la ciudad.

-¿Altísima peligrosidad? – soltó X.

-Hemos detectado a Vile, Bit, Byte, Colonel y High Max – continuó Signas. – El paradero de tres de ellos ya ha sido determinado, pero hemos perdido el rastro de Bit y Byte.

-¿Cómo pueden estar vivos? – preguntó Zero, confundido. – Nadie tiene tal capacidad para reconstruirlos a todos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y de un día para otro… menos sin la tecnología de replicación de Lumine.

-Pero eso no significa que sea imposible para alguien con la capacidad adecuada – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, desde la entrada del cuarto de comando.

-¡Dr. Gate! – saludó X, sorprendido. – Es bueno verlo totalmente recuperado al fin.

-Gracias, X, pero sabes que no lo merezco – respondió el aludido, con una triste sonrisa. – Lo que hice fue terrible y aún así me diste una nueva oportunidad, y junto a quien quería – mencionó, con un disimulado desinterés, especialmente porque lo último hizo que Alia se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que es posible que estos mavericks pudieran volver al funcionamiento tan rápido y directamente bajo nuestras narices? – preguntó Zero, yendo como siempre directo al grano.

-Aún no sabemos ciertamente si la tecnología de Lumine ha muerdo junto a él, mas es demasiado probable que a más de alguien se le haya ocurrido utilizar los planos de Axl tal y como él lo hizo – argumentó el morado. – Lo único medianamente alarmante es que, al parecer, cada uno de ellos tiene una considerable mejora. Es por esto último que creo que en realidad tenemos un genio detrás de esto.

-Lamentablemente no podremos obtener el detalle del origen de todo esto – dijo Signas, pensando en las prontas medidas a tomar. – Es necesario que se ocupen de esta amenaza cuanto antes; estaremos buscando algún rastro o pista mientras están en la batalla. ¡X, Zero! ¡Vayan inmediatamente a recargar sus celdas de poder y encárguense de la misión!

-¡Sí, señor! – respondieron ambos al unísono, poniéndose firmes.

-Ah, Doctor – llamó X antes de retirarse. – ¿Cómo se encuentra Axl?

Gate lo quedó mirando unos instantes hasta que finalmente agachó la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

-Axl es una tecnología desconocida para mí, sobre todo siendo un prototipo de su propia clase – respondió Gate, con sinceridad. – Aun cuando el golpe recibido fue mínimo, aún no logramos reactivarlo… y no sabemos por qué.

-Rayos – soltó el azul. – Si tan solo Dr. Caín aún se encontrara con nosotros… él tendría las respuestas…


	2. Capítulo 1

Nota del Autor: Supongo que ya se han percatado de ciertos detalles. Estoy tratando de utilizar toda la información de los juegos, sobre todo la considerada _canon_. Cabe destacar, además, que los mangas y otros medios no son canon por mucho que pueda dárseles oficialidad. Esto sería tras Megaman X8, y en el comienzo del prólogo iba agregado el recuerdo de X que aparece en el corto _Day of Sigma_. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>: Rostros del Pasado**_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se dio nuevamente la alerta roja. X y Zero salieron corriendo del cuarto de reparaciones, con sus celdas de poder recargadas justo en el momento exacto. Las reparaciones tuvieron que dejarlas para sus sistemas automáticos internos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Zero, entrando abruptamente en el cuarto de comando junto a X.

-¡Han comenzado los ataques! ¡Todos los Maverick Hunters en alerta roja! – Informó Alia por el altavoz antes de que Signas se dirigiera a ellos.

-¿Cuáles son las áreas atacadas? – preguntó X, yendo al grano.

-Son distintos laboratorios de gran importancia, ubicados en puntos específicos y que, creo, serás capaz de reconocer – informó Signas, apuntando hacia la pantalla holográfica con el mapamundi y los datos de ataque.

Tres puntos del mundo eran atacados consecutivamente, especificados por los puntos cardinales. Sin embargo, tal y como Signas le advirtió, X podía reconocer esos laboratorios: la Computadora Central, cerca del Polo Norte, el laboratorio-fortaleza de Izzy Glow, hacia el Sur, y el bio-laboratorio que se encontraba en el Oeste.

-La información que hemos logrado obtener indica que Vile está atacando al Norte y Colonel al Sur. Al Oeste, en cambio, pareciera ser un ataque masivo de mavericks; sin embargo, creemos que también cuentan con un líder como en los otros dos ataques – indicó Signas mientras los rostros de los aludidos aparecían junto a los puntos resaltados en el holográfico mapamundi. – Hunters, ¡tomen sus misiones!

-Yo iré por Colonel – decidió Zero, abruptamente.

-Entonces tendré que enfrentarme a Vile… de nuevo – dijo X, con cierta molestia.

Ambos, sin más palabras, se dirigieron a la salida. Sin embargo, había una tensa preocupación, especialmente de parte de Signas: jamás había a X teniendo esa clase de reacciones ni emociones. ¿Qué estará oculto en sus pensamientos?

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo también voy! – se escuchó de repente de en medio del cuarto de comando.

De uno de los puestos de información apareció Gate, levantándose del asiento, y corrió hacia el par de hunters. Todos, confundidos, quedaron mirándolo unos instantes.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Doc? – preguntó X.

-Creo que es hora de traer al Dr. Doppler de vuelta – indicó, seriamente.

-¿Doppler? – dudó Zero. – Lleva muchísimos años desactivado, incluso destruido, tras ayudarnos a detener a Sigma.

-Sí, pero es posible reconstruirlo y reactivarlo – insistió el púrpura. – He recuperado sus planos de la base de datos. Además, es realmente necesario traer de vuelta a un genio como él.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó Douglas, llegando a ellos.

-Él fue el primero en lograr el análisis completo de Sigma y es el último que logró mantener almacenado en su neuroprocesador los conocimientos y datos del Dr. Caín – argumentó Gate. – Sus conocimientos nos vendrían muy bien, especialmente para dar fin a todo esto.

-Realmente no veo cómo podría hacer eso – pensó en voz alta Zero.

-Créeme – volvió a insistir el púrpura. – Mis conocimientos junto a los suyos serán realmente útiles y podremos lograr obtener la victoria definitiva.

El par de hunters de élite se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Signas. Su comandante asintió en silencio, por lo que ellos miraron nuevamente al doctor y le asintieron. Ahora las esperanzas caían completamente en la reconstrucción de Doppler y todo lo que ello pudiera conllevar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con X<strong>_

Tras teletransportarse, X podía ver ante sus ojos las miserables ruinas de lo que hacía uno o dos siglos era una prestigiosa instalación que contenía una de las más poderosas súper-computadoras de esa época. Representaciones plasmo-virtuales de gran densidad, estudios de procesamiento y mejoras matrices, condensación de datos, etc. Un sin fin de proyectos y posibles avances retenidos y destruidos en el segundo combate con Sigma.

El lugar apenas si estaba en pie, pues el laboratorio había entrado en autodestrucción tras la derrota de la primera aparición del virus Sigma. Las paredes estaban completamente agrietadas y llenas de hongos. Las pocas luces que X pudiera emitir apenas permitían ver la gran cantidad de polvo en suspensión que distorsionaba el enfoque de sus sistemas oculares.

Caminó lentamente por los largos y casi derrumbados pasillos. Muchos reploids se encontraban destrozados a lo largo del camino, claras representaciones del daño colateral que la Guerra Maverick había traído sobre el mundo. Sus metálicos pies hacían eco en el solitario lugar, mientras trataba cuidadosamente de no pasar a llevar alguno de los cadáveres a la vez que ponía total atención a su entorno.

Sin embargo, su avance se vio repentinamente interrumpido cuando algo pareció tomarle el pie. Sin dudar un solo instante, activó su búster y apuntó hacia abajo, para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que parecía ser su perdición: ¡uno de los cuerpos se había reactivado!

Trató de patearle la cabeza, mas eso no lo libró. Le disparó un par de veces y, aunque logró soltarse, no desactivó al maverick.

Atemorizado, corrió por el pasillo, viendo cómo uno a uno los cadáveres se reactivaban, especialmente los más completos, que ya estaban poniéndose de pie. Activó ambos bústeres y trató de disparar lo más certeramente posible a las cabezas; aunque ello los ralentizaba, no impedía su avance hacia él, no impedía en lo absoluto su inerte necesidad de destruirle.

Volvió a correr. Realmente no sabía qué hacer: si se dedicaba a destruir uno, le tomaría el tiempo suficiente para que los demás lo atraparan; en cambio, si simplemente corría, acumularía demasiados enemigos tanto tras él como a su alrededor. Aún así, no pudo evitar tomar la última opción, confiando en que hallaría la manera más adecuada de salir de tal situación.

Mientras seguía corriendo, trataba de mantener a sus enemigos a raya con sus disparos. Cada vez aparecían más y más callejones sin salida, y no convenía en lo absoluto destruir alguna muralla o entrar en combate pesado; el riesgo era demasiado alto, y su muerte traería muchos más problemas que soluciones.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como comenzó a percatarse de su real situación, se encontró encerrado en el último camino sin salida: el pasillo principal se encontraba completamente obstruido por una gran cantidad de escombros. Tratando de no perder siquiera un segundo, guardó su segundo búster y cargó el principal hasta su máxima capacidad. El disparo destruyó a unos pocos al instante, mas las paredes ruidosamente temblaron con la onda expansiva: tal parece que se acabaron las opciones.

-¡Alia! – se comunicó. – ¡Envíame la _Second Armor_!

-_¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?!_ – escuchó de vuelta.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Tan pronto como terminó la comunicación, la armadura apareció sobre su cuerpo, liberando gran parte del poder que el azul posee. X gruñó unos momentos y, tras sobrecargar sus propios condensadores de energía, desató el poderoso _Giga Crush_.

La explosión destrozó todo a su alrededor; si no estaba aplastado en ese momento era por la alta presión generada tanto por la liberación de energía como por la onda expansiva, lo cual le dio la minúscula oportunidad de avistar una pequeña apertura hacia otra cámara, por la cual escapó antes de que todo colapsara sobre él.

Una vez al otro lado, se dejó caer en el suelo, completamente agotado. Sin embargo, él tenía más que claro que aún no se encontraba fuera de peligro. Se sentó y trató de reconocer aquella nueva habitación en la que se encontraba y cuadrar su posición con el antiguo mapa de aquella instalación, lo cual, lamentablemente, le fue imposible; de igual manera, no pudo retomar comunicaciones con Alia. Estaba completamente solo, con una terrible sensación de desolación y desesperación… tal y como se sentía aquella vez.

Podía recordar perfectamente cómo, de uno de los cráteres causados el más grande de los fragmentos de la colonia Eurasia, se iniciaba una nueva pesadilla.

"_¡¿Qué es esto?!" – _recordó que Alia exclamó. – _"Estamos recibiendo una poderosa señal desde la Zona Cero, el punto 11F5646, y… ¿un nuevo tipo de virus?"_

"_Explíquese" _– exigió Signas entonces.

"_Hemos llamado temporalmente al virus como _Virus Zero_, y estamos captando una señal causada por una poderosa reacción energética. Quizás seamos capaces de resolver el misterio del Virus Zero, pero… es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"_

"_Quedarnos de brazos cruzados no es una opción"_ – dijo el comandante.

"_Iremos entonces"_ – dijo, hasta que se percató que su amigo ya no estaba. – _"¿Dónde está Zero?"_

"_Se fue rápidamente a la Zona Zero…"_ – confirmó Alia, revisando el registro de las salidas.

"_Bien, entonces voy en seguida"_ – dijo, corriendo a prepararse.

El azul parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró. Era un recuerdo doloroso, y no tenía realmente claro por qué llegó a su mente en un momento como ése. No importa cuál fuera el malentendido o la influencia del virus sobre él, el combate que ocurrió después trajo demasiadas penurias… quizás, si no fuera por encontrar la capsula…

-¡Eso es! – se dijo cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. – Dr. Caín no es el único que podría tener respuestas para solucionar la falla que Sigma tiene, sea cual fuere.

Sin embargo, llegar a tal conclusión no parecía traer felicidad alguna a su interior, y el recuerdo que tuvo esa mañana respaldaba ello. Le alegraba mucho buscar la posibilidad de ver cara a cara a su creador nuevamente, si es que ese hecho era en realidad factible, mas la verdad que ello podría traer, tanto por la muerte de Dr. Light como por no saber qué encontrará, parecía llevarle únicamente a un camino lleno de pesares.

Pero, por mucho que siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una mejor solución. Quizás la idea que Dr. Gate pueda tener con la reactivación de Dr. Doppler sería la mejor opción, mas no le veía más esperanzas que seguir repitiendo el ciclo que ya ha llevado por el último siglo. Miró a su alrededor y logró ver que, por un estrecho camino de escombros y rocas, se veía algo de luz. Se arrastró lo más que pudo, tratando de apoyarse un poco con los propulsores de sus piernas cuando no pudiera mover su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los cuales también sirvieron para cargar sus celdas de poder, llegó a un gran salón. Estaba completamente dañado, mas parecía que algunos de los focos del techo aún recibían energía de la corriente principal de la zona.

-_x… X… ¿X, me escuchas?_ – comenzó a captar a Alia, retomando la señal.

-Sí, Alia, te escucho – respondió él.

-_Gracias al cielo_ – se le escuchó suspirar. – _X, ¿puedes reconocer donde te encuentras?_

-No realmente. Este lugar sigue siendo un desastre.

-_Ese es el cuarto donde combatiste a Magna Centipede, y los satélites indican que Vile…_

-Está más cerca de lo que crees – se escuchó una voz, desde la parte más oscura de la habitación.

El antiguo Maverick Hunter, nuevamente reactivado y con sus colores originales junto a nuevos implementos, avanzó lentamente hacia uno de los precarios ases de luz que iluminaban el lugar.

-X, ¡tanto tiempo! – saludó, con su reconocible menosprecio. – ¿Sorprendido de verme?

-La verdad es que me habían dicho que estabas de vuelta, pero si admito que no quería reencontrarme contigo – respondió el azul, molesto.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que no debería ser así – continuó el otro. – Hasta donde recuerdo, yo te dije que debías mirar siempre tu espalda, que te iba a cazar hasta el día que murieras… y veo que lo has hecho. Realmente sabes que soy un reploid de palabra.

Y, sin esperar más, se perdió nuevamente en las sombras. Tan pronto como X lo perdió de vista, el mecánico sonido de un cuerpo de batalla llenó el cuarto.

-¡Alia, rápido, la Ultimate Armor! – indicó él, sospechando lo peor.

-_¡En seguida!_ – le respondieron del otro lado.

Y, al mismo tiempo que una gran máquina atacaba, él esquivaba a la vez que brillaba para que la poderosísima armadura negra apareciera sobre su cuerpo y, en el aire, el implacable búster descargó todo su poder en un único disparo.

La gran concentración de energía de plasma, disparada a quemarropa, causó que el lugar temblara y que X saliera disparado contra una pared. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipó pudo ver claramente que la armadura estaba intacta, y que ni siquiera las ondas del disparo tenían efecto.

-Rayos… – gruñó el Maverick Hunter. – ¿Acaso es del mismo material de Eregion?

-Puedes apostar que sí – respondió Vile, al tiempo que atacaba.

El ataque tomó por sorpresa al bombardero azul, incrustándolo profundamente en la pared. Sin embargo, su arremetida no se detenía allí: en un instante, su máquina retrocedió unos metros y cambió los puños de sus brazos por una sierra en un brazo y un cañón en otro.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! – rió, preparando sus armas.

Lentamente, X salió de su agujero y dio unos pasos antes de tambalearse.

"_¿Cómo puedo vencerlo?" –_ se preguntaba. – _"Ni siquiera mi arma más poderosa tuvo efecto…"_

Mas sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos. Saltó hacia un costado para evitar el disparo del cañón láser del mecánico cuerpo y, sin poder detenerse, activó sus propulsores para escapar del cañón de metralleta de Vile. Trató de rodearlo, pero su avance fue bloqueado por la letal sierra, la cual fue esquivada con una voltereta en el piso.

Desafortunadamente para X, quien creyó que podría tener un poco de respiro, la sierra venía directamente hacia su cabeza. A duras penas detuvo el brazo mecánico con sus manos, mas la potencia y peso de la máquina le eran demasiado difíciles de contrarrestar; la sierra poco a poco se acercaba a su casco.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, corrió el arma hacia un costado y rodó hacia el otro.

-Ah, impresionante – dijo el púrpura. – No pensé que tendrías potencia suficiente para tal acción.

Pero X no le puso atención. Con sus propulsores retrocedió un poco y cargó toda su energía para lanzarse con el devastador _Nova Strike_, tal y como lo había hecho con Eregion… mas tal acción, aun siendo realizada con el inmenso poder de la Ultimate Armor, fue rechazada con un certero contraataque de la máquina, que le pegó en la cabeza y desvió su trayectoria hacia una de las esquinas del techo.

El impacto causó que algunos estragos cayeran, entre ellos el cuerpo de X, dando la sensación de que el cuarto se iba a derrumbar, mas siguió en pie. El azul, aturdido, yacía en el suelo mientras su rival se acercaba a él. ¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacer?

"_No te vuelvas perezoso y dependas demasiado del poder de la armadura. El final está cerca… Buena suerte, X"_ – escuchó la voz del Dr. Light.

Ese recuerdo hizo que X tratara de moverse, mas su cuerpo parecía no responder adecuadamente.

-Realmente esperaba que dieras mucha más pelea, X – suspiró Vile, levantando una pierna de su cuerpo mecánico. – Pero al fin eres mío…

Y la poderosa pisada retumbó en todo el cuarto, mas no parecía llegar al piso. Increíblemente, X parecía detener el pie de la máquina con sus propias manos, cual Atlas sosteniendo el mundo. Tras brillar unos segundos, su cuerpo vestía la Gaia Armor, mas aún seguía siendo incapaz de rechazar la pisada.

-Oh, ahora veo que estás lleno de trucos – se sorprendía el púrpura, – ¡pero ninguna de tus armaduras te ayudará contra mi cuerpo de ataque reforzado!

Dicho esto, aplicó más potencia a la máquina, con tal de destrozar y aplastar todo lo que estuviera bajo él. Sin embargo, por mucho que el piso se agrietara, no parecía lograr su cometido; por mucho que los brazos de X parecieran ir lentamente hacia abajo, no dejaban de retener la pisada.

La gema en su frente comenzó a brillar mientras las celdas de poder eran exigidas al máximo. Los brazos comenzaron soltar el oscuro plasma de alta densidad por sus uniones, casi al punto de aparentar destruirse, mientras lentamente X rechazaba la pisada y lanzaba el pie hacia un costado, haciendo que Vile perdiera levemente el equilibrio.

-¡Vamos! – gritó X. – ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Sin embargo, varias chispas aparecieron de las uniones de su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba seriamente lastimado. Y, aunque Vile hubiera querido creer que sería una victoria fácil, la mirada de su rival no dejaba de inquietarlo.

Sin esperar más, volvió a atacar con la sierra, siendo esquivado con un preciso movimiento. Aun cuando X llevaba encima suyo una pesada armadura reforzada con un material desconocido para él, la precisión del movimiento le dio tiempo más que suficiente para contraatacar. Sostuvo el brazo con una mano mientras que daba un poderoso puñetazo en la articulación, destrozándola y separando ambas partes.

Tomó el brazo, cuya sierra aún era funcional, y trató de cortar el otro con él… sin efecto, y rápidamente rechazado con un disparo a quemarropa. X voló un par de metros más allá, pero la solidez de su armadura anuló gran parte del daño. Avanzó rápidamente con sus propulsores y, antes de que el otro volviera a disparar, dio otro golpe, el cual causó un malfuncionamiento y posterior estallido del brazo.

-¡Maldita sea, X! – gruñó el púrpura tras darse cuenta que el azul se lanzó contra el pecho de la máquina.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, X abrió parte del pecho e insertó sus manos, ejecutando su devastador _Giga Attack_ en las entrañas de la máquina. Justo antes de que el estallido y la energía misma lo alcanzaran, Vile saltó fuera de su cuerpo de ataque.

Completamente asombrado, miró hacia los escombros, viendo cómo X volvía a erguirse. El azul lo miró, cansado, y caminó lentamente hacia él.

-¡Maldición, X! – gritó, disparando con todo su armamento. – ¡¿Por qué no mueres?!

Cada vez estaba más asustado. No importaba con qué atacara, el cuerpo de su rival no parecía verse afectado; retrocedía un poco o caía apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, mas pronto continuaba su camino.

Finalmente, X quedó a tan solo unos pasos de Vile, quien tropezó y cayó sentado en el suelo. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, los cuales parecían eternos, hasta que el púrpura volvió a gritar.

-¿Acaso no vas a acabar conmigo? ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! – dijo, pasando del miedo a la rabia.

-Estoy cansado, Vile – se sinceró el azul. – Estoy cansado de todo esto, de esta guerra, de estos combates, de todo.

-¡Maldita sea, X, esto no es una broma! – prosiguió el otro. – Termina ya de una vez conmigo… después busca la manera de librarte de todo.

Las palabras de Vile confundieron a X, quien lo miró perplejo.

-Recuerda que dije que te cazaría hasta el día que mueras – dijo. – Sin embargo, yo también estoy cansado. Me han reactivado tantas veces que ya perdí la razón de todo, y sólo tú me darás descanso, ya sea con tu vida o con tu muerte.

Las miradas nuevamente se confrontaron. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que X, con un pesado suspiro, puso su búster en la frente de Vile y disparó un tiro cargado que acabó instantáneamente con el cuerpo del otrora orgulloso Maverick Hunter.


	3. Capítulo 2

_** Capítulo 2: El verdadero Zero**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con Zero, al mismo tiempo<strong>_

Zero se teletransportó a la fortaleza del ya desactivado Izzy Glow. La gran fortaleza, digno recuerdo de castillos ya olvidados en el paso del tiempo, apenas si se veía algo vieja. Los detalles y mecanismos, increíblemente, estaban casi intactos y funcionaban correctamente aun tras pasar tanto tiempo.

El maverick hunter de élite recorrió los pasillos con cautela, atento a si aún los sistemas de seguridad funcionaban. Sin embargo, el paso de X por esa zona quedaba más que clara: todos los objetivos estaban limpiamente destrozados con su búster. Lo único que no le cuadraba realmente era la existencia de cortes de un sable de luz.

Parecían ser golpes erráticos a lo largo del pasillo que dirigía al salón principal del castillo. Cada corte era más y más profundo, y algunas veces acompañado de lo que parecía ser un sólido golpe. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba pasando por la mente del maverick que él personalmente vino a enfrentar?

Finalmente, tras abrir de par en par una pesada puerta doble, llegó al salón principal. Hermosas y antiquísimas armaduras, además de vitrales, banderas y escudos de caballería adornaban las murallas, mientras que un hermoso candelabro, ya inútil, colaba sobre su cabeza. Sus pesados pasos de metal resonaban en todo el lugar mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¿Se habría equivocado?, no había señal alguna de que su adversario estuviera allí… hasta que…

En un fugaz presentimiento, esquivó un repentino ataque a la espalda mientras el brillo de un sable de luz iluminaba sus ojos. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su adversario y trató de verlo bien. Sus recuerdos no le fallaban, mas la imagen que tenía en frente no se parecía mucho al otrora coronel; tenía piezas que le hacían ver semejante al difunto General pese a que su tamaño fuera absolutamente menor, además de estar adornado con otros elementos oscuros que no parecían ser propios de él.

-Zeeeeerooooo – aulló.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el otrora orgulloso y honorable Coronel de Repliforce – saludó el aludido. – Realmente ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?

-Zeeerooo – volvió a lamentarse el otro.

-Dime, Coronel, ¿qué se siente realmente ser un maverick? – preguntó el rojo, con algo de molestia.

-Mi hermana, Zero… mi hermana.

No dijo nada. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no lamentarse por la muerte de Iris, cuya existencia fue terminada con sus propias manos al convertirse ella en un descontrolado maverick. Simplemente desvió la mirada y puso una mano sobre su frente.

-Realmente lo siento, Coronel – trató de sollozar. – Ella te amaba demasiado, y yo…

-¡La mataste! – rugió el otro.

-¡Ella se volvió un maverick!

-¿Al menos le dijiste que morí felizmente en combate? – recordó.

-… – volvió a callar, hasta que, con otro suspiro, intento soltar las palabras. – No pude. Ella no me dio ni tiempo ni perdón.

-¡Eres un maldito, Zero! – volvió a rugir el antiguo soldado. – ¡Prometiste que la protegerías y cuidarías de ella!

-¡Y ella creyó en nosotros como una familia! – respondió, con mayor lamento aún. – Pero yo… no cumplí sus sueños. Al igual que tú, tenía un deber y órdenes que cumplir.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el salón por varios minutos. Finalmente, Coronel puso su mano sobre su hombro, el cual estaba cubierto con una pieza de su antiguo superior.

-¿Y qué hay de mi General? – preguntó. – ¿X lo retiró?

-No – corrigió. – Pese a los daños del combate, se dio cuenta que Sigma nos tendió una trampa a todos y utilizó a Repliforce, más que a los mismos Maverick Hunters, para apoderarse del cañón estelar y destruir la Tierra. Se sacrificó a sí mismo para destruir el cañón.

-Mi General…

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del salón hasta que el Coronel, en un arranque de ira, golpeó el suelo con sus puños, reforzados con las piezas de su orgulloso superior.

-¡Maldita sea! – rugió, agotado. – Al final, todos perdimos nuestro honor, especialmente yo.

Se irguió correctamente y miró con decisión a quien su hermana apreciaba tanto como a él mismo. Volvió a sacar su sable de luz y apoyó su punta en el suelo como alguna vez hizo, hace tanto tiempo ya.

-Zero – comenzó. – Estoy a pasos de sucumbir y convertirme completamente en un maverick… por favor, restaura mi honor. Y… perdón por todo.

-No, Coronel, perdóname a mí… y pídele perdón a Iris de mi parte.

El otro sonrió. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse y a perder el control: ya era tarde. Zero suspiró y tomó su propio sable, preparándose para el combate.

Ambos, en un rápido movimiento, chocaron sus armas. Las fuerzas parecían ser iguales hasta que Coronel tomó la cabeza de Zero con una de sus grandes manos y lo arrojó contra una de las murallas y, sin perder un solo momento, lo siguió para continuar el ataque.

No obstante, el otro se apresuró a esquivar el puñetazo que iba directo a su frente y disparó con su búster a quemarropa, el cual, contrario a lo que debería ocurrir normalmente, no tuvo mayor efecto que hacer retroceder su enemigo un par de pasos.

-¡Zeeeeroooooooo! – rugió el descontrolado maverick, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

Cargando sus turbinas, el rojo se acercó a su enemigo y, esquivando el sable de luz, saltó por sobre la cabeza de éste… pero su finta no tuvo efecto al ser rechazado con otro veloz movimiento del sable de luz, el cual abría acabo con él si no se hubiera defendido con el suyo.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez, llegando nuevamente a la espalda de su enemigo, utilizó un rápido estallido de sus turbinas para dar un segundo salto y así esquivar nuevamente el sable de luz y atacar la espalda de Coronel como era originalmente la idea.

El otro, aunque se tambaleó, no se vio inmutado por el daño y golpeó con el reverso del puño la cabeza de Zero antes que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio de sus propios movimientos. El hunter dio un giro sobre sus propios pies y fue atravesado en el estómago por el rojizo sable de luz.

El dolor fue insoportable, mas él podía recordar perfectamente un dolor mucho mayor. Coronel, sin embargo, lo levantó del suelo con el sable, listo para terminarlo. Zero, sin muchas opciones, cargó su búster y disparó con éste la cara de su enemigo, liberándose gracias al propio impulso del disparo.

-Maldita sea… – se quejó una vez en el suelo, poniendo una mano sobre la herida.

Sin embargo, no pudo prevenir el siguiente ataque. Coronel, haciendo una transportación rápida a su espalda, lo pateó de tal manera que lo dejó completamente tendido en el suelo. Acto seguido, agarró su cabeza y lo levantó del suelo para golpearlo con su mano libre.

¿Acaso sería el fin? Zero no podía encontrar una forma efectiva tanto para liberarse como para vencer. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Iris.

Cuando Coronel lo soltó, blandiendo su sable para acabar con su enemigo en el aire, Zero volvió a dar un salto en el aire y atacó con su sable en la unión del hombro izquierdo… pero nuevamente sin mayor efecto.

La pelea prosiguió por varios minutos de igual manera. Zero cada vez se acostumbraba más y más a esquivar a su rival, mas no parecía hacer daño en absoluto. Nunca antes había estado tan agotado ni tan lastimado.

De un momento a otro, por el agotamiento, Zero bajó los brazos para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y tratar de recuperarse, pero ese pequeño momento fue aprovechado por Coronel y, transportándose frente a él, comenzó una veloz cadena de golpes con sus puños.

Sus nudillos, pertenecientes a las reforzadas piezas originales de General, rompían lentamente la armadura que Sigma puso en el cuerpo del rojo hace un siglo o más. No había otra idea en la mente de Zero más que la de que era su fin y que había fracasado rotundamente su misión; sin embargo, un puñetazo de Coronel dio en su cabeza, sobre uno de sus ojos, y no sólo fracturo su casco… sino que también causó una pequeña fisura a su cristal de energía principal.

Las luces para Zero se apagaron y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Creyendo que había vencido finalmente a su rival, Coronel se detuvo. Su mente, totalmente errática por los efectos del virus Sigma, trató de decidir si lo despedazaba o si esperaba nuevas órdenes de su amo.

En ese tiempo, el rojo abrió sus ojos, resplandecientes con un brillo desconocido hasta entonces. Velozmente se levantó y arrebató a Coronel de su sable de luz, tomándolo en su mano libre.

Ahora, con dos sables de luz, sonrió ampliamente antes de arrojarse al ataque. Atacó a diestra y siniestra, no haciendo mayor daño que inmovilizar por unos instantes a su adversario y hacer unos delgados cortes en su cuerpo reforzado. En medio de su impresionantemente veloz ataque, Coronel logró darle una patada que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros más allá.

Sin inmutarse realmente, Zero se levantó y arrojó los sables al suelo. Hizo crujir sus nudillos y volvió a arrojarse contra su enemigo, quien le rechazó tomándolo rápidamente por los hombros, dispuesto a arrojarlo hacia la pared contraria. Sin embargo, Zero se sostuvo de los brazos de Coronel y, con una fuerza inexplicable, lo arrojó a él en cambio.

Algo adolorido por el movimiento, Coronel tardó en levantarse del suelo, lo cual lo pagaría muy caro. El rojo nuevamente estaba sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños lo más fuerte y veloz que pudo, impidiendo que pudiera tomar cualquier acción.

Al darse cuenta que las manos de su rival trataban de rechazarlo y contraatacar, Zero tomó una de ellas y, apoyando sus piernas en la cabeza y el cuerpo del otro, se la arrancó. Un abrumador grito de dolor llenó el salón, llegando casi a silenciar una siniestra carcajada.

El rojo continuó su ataque utilizando la misma articulación como arma para romper algo más el cuerpo de su enemigo. Al darse cuenta que aún no tenía gran efecto, buscó otro elemento que pareciera más contundente; su respuesta llegó pronto, haciendo que arrancara una de las piernas de Coronel y con ésta terminar de romper la armadura de su pecho.

Una vez abierto el camino que él quería, se dispuso a hacer lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, el otro brazo de Coronel aún intentaba rechazarlo, por lo que Zero lo arrancó y se lo clavó en la otra pierna para que tampoco le molestara.

Ya estaba todo listo: su enemigo estaba completamente a su merced. Con una lunática carcajada, metió su mano en el pecho de su enemigo y arrancó de cuajo su corazón, el procesador de energía central. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí.

Tras reventar el procesador con su propia mano, Zero continuó despedazando el cuerpo hasta que quedó finalmente con la cabeza de Coronel entre sus palmas… y allí quedó congelado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse unos instantes hasta que los brazos del rojo, que habían estado suspendidos en el aire con su trofeo, bajaron. Volteó su cabeza en todas direcciones confundido, y trató de recordar qué había pasado.

Él estaba casi seguro que se había dormido. Lo único que recuerda fue haber soñado, al igual que en una que otra ocasión pasada, que tenía las manos manchadas con el aceite de muchos reploids y que estaba combatiendo contra Sigma en una especie de hangar.

Tratando de asegurarse de que era sólo un sueño, miró sus manos… para encontrarse cara a cara con Coronel o, al menos, su cabeza. Asustado, la soltó y miró alrededor suyo en dirección al suelo: varias partes del hermano de Iris lo rodeaban mientras se daba cuenta que de verdad sus manos estaban manchadas.

Con terror trató de sentarse bien y de convencerse a sí mismo que ello no era más que una pesadilla, algún malfuncionamiento de su procesador neuronal. Mas no pudo escapar de la realidad… y, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de ello, un grito lleno de pánico fue lo último que se escuchó en el laboratorio-fortaleza.


End file.
